Once Upon a Night
by kaiyurichan818
Summary: When Sasuke is taking his nightly stroll, he hears a scream.He found a certain girl sitting on ground, frozen in fear. SasuxHina 1st ch. is short.Sorry.Sakura bashing!Towards the end it's more dramatic.
1. Their night

**Hello to all the fanpeoples out there!I hope you LOVE this story because it's my first sasuxhina.Even so, it should be good 'cause that pair is so awsome!If I get some reviews,I'll continue and I want you all to vote on the contenet level.Either T or M.Thx!**

**

* * *

**

**Once Upon a Night**

It was midnight and the stars were lightly lit. They seemed to dance across the sky. He loved it. So sweet and innocent, it reminded him of her. Sasuke stared up at the blanket of darkness within the sky. It calmed him. Made everything come together, as if he could just forget about everything. Sasuke heard a scream that sounded like it was coming from the training grounds. He rushed over, just to find out that it was Hinata Hyuuga on the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked somewhat frantically pulling her up.

"B-b-b-" She stuttered. Whatever had happened, it was big. "There is a b-b-b-bug on my book." She cried, Sasuke bit his lip just to control the laughter.

Finally he said, "But aren't you on the team with Shino in it? How can you be afraid of bugs after seeing something like that?"

"Actually, I had f-f-fainted at that time. Ughh. This is why I don't like Spring." Sasuke seemed suprised. Not only was she opening up to him, but she didn't like Spring. Who knew? "A-a-a-ano, Sasuke-san." He loved the way she said his name. "Your still holding my hand." (**tee hee.naughty naughty boy sasuke**) His face turned red as his slid his hands into his pockets. She giggled. "It's funny how you act so different towards me than you do with others."

He gave a smirk, not wanting to shatter his pride, instead of giving a full grin like he wanted to. (ooookkkaaayyy strange.) "Oh shi-I mean oops, I'm gonna be in trouble!" She said with a horrified look. "Father said if I were to be late again, I was gonna be in so much trouble, my head would spin. I gotta go. Bye Sasuke!" She ran off. He stood there, dumbfounded wondering why Hinata didn't add a honorific.

* * *

Rushing home, Hinata busted through the Hyuuga Compond Gate. She tried to sneak into her silently, but ultimately failed. CRASH! She ran into the table and knocked over a glass on it. "Hinata?" Neji asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"H-hai, nii-san. I was on my w-way home, but...b-b-bugs...Eww." Hinata shivered. Neji looked at her like she was insane.

"I think you should get to bed now...go ahead. I hope you haven't been drinking anything out of the ordinary." Neji said, leading her up the stairs, Hinata too humiliated to correct him.

Now in bed, Hinata had many things to think about...or perhaps just one. _Sasuke-kun..._a blush crept across her face. Although he was an uncaring and cold person, she knew he had at least a small portion of humanity in him. That's all she needed.

* * *


	2. Their past

Once Upon A Night **

* * *

****Hi!It's me.Now I just want to remind you that I have published a new chapter of Neji Hyuuga Stole My Gender.It is very ironic and I would appreciate it if you at least looked at it.Thx!

* * *

**

**Chatpter 2**

Hinata playing that moment over and over in her head.Why was she so hooked on that one

minute._I mean, it's not like I haven't spoken to him before.What makes this time so different?_

The next morning she woke up and let out a small yawn.Hinata walked over t her closet and

picked out an oufit.She wore her traditional baggy uniform she always wore._One day I'm going to _

_have the courage to wear something more feminin._She always would think "today is the day" but

she could never get herself to do it.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his bed,his back resting against the wall.He could see outside the window

across the room.He always had wanted to be with someone ever since his clan died,but he wouldn't

admit that.He was always picky and nonintentionally cold.Whenever he ment to say something

comforting,it would always come out wrong.Sasuke had always blamed himself for being

so...so.._strange_.He could never find the right word.He always looked normal on the outside,but he

was a mess on the inside.He had wanted someone that could tolerate his anger and channel it into

happiness._I think last night I had found that person._He stood up, got dressed and walked out the

door.

* * *

Hinata made her way over to the training grounds.She had gotten into another argument with her

father ealier that morning._Hmph!If I'm not good enough to be the heiress,then at least I'm gonna _

_be able to your ass father.(Oo)_Sasuke walked onto the grounds to see Hinata beating the hell out

of the post."Your going to hurt yourself if you continue training too hard."Hinata spun around and

gasped slightly.

Sasuke stood there and smirked.

* * *

**I hoped ya'll liked it!Give me some reviews.Will accept flames.They give advice.**


	3. Their present

**Once Upon A Night**

**

* * *

Hi it's been a while.I just wrote have the chapter to have this screwy computer back the page and loose all of it and have to retype the whole thing.im really annoyed.make sure to give me lots of ideas for future chapters.i am going to have sakura bashing later on.im very excited because only boring people say their bored!also,on the last ch i meant to say kick your ass and o(underscore)O.apparently, you cant underscore on fanfic.who knew?

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

Hinata just stood there.Her heart was thumping so loudly she swore Naruto could hear it down at Ichikaru's._I can't like Sasuke.I like Naruto...right?_She looked very confused

and Sasuke just stared at her like she was crazy._Oh, god.He's staring at me.What should I do?_She was now embarrased and frantic.Sasuke smirked,enjoying the show._What the _

_hell is thinking now.He probably thinks I'm weird and doesn't want to look at me._Now very sad,Sasuke wanted to cheer her up.He did the unthinkable.He pinched her

cheeks."Ret ro!"("Let go!"...duh?)He let her face go.

"Sorry,I had to do it.You looked sad."She blushed a little,then smiled slyly.She pinched his cheeks.(He looks a little like this XI)He looked at her as she laughed.

"See.How does that feel."She let go.He rubbed his cheeks."Aww.Did it hurt?"She said sarcastic/simpathetic.She kissed him on the cheek."There.All better."She ran away.Sasuke

just stood there,dumbstruck and his hand cupping where she kissed it.He was completely flushed.

(a/n I want to end it there but I need to make my chapters longer so onward we shall go!XD)

Sakura was sitting in the tree not far away from where they had their little scene.At first she was eating lunch,but after what she saw,her lunch was already on the ground(dropped

jaw,loose grip,food slips out of hand.get the picture)._That little whore stole MY Sasuke._She was furious.Sakura silently followed Hinata until there was no one near either of them

for the next few miles.Sakura jumped in front of Hinata,which startled her."Oh!It's only you Sakura-san.Good evening-"

"Don't good evening me Hinata-teme(teme means bastard/bitch in japanese.san is a honorific for someone that you have respect for)"Sakura came towards Hinata at full speed.She

made it out of the way just in time.Hinata didn't approve of unresonable fighting,so she was reluctant at first until Sakura hit her square in the eye.

"I don't want to fight you,but I will if I must!"Hinata hit Sakura in the stomach with her gentle fist.Sakura fell to the ground.As if right on cue,Naruto rounded the corner.He ran

towards Sakura.

"What the hell happened?!"His eyes were full of anger.

"S-S-Sakura.She was trying to h-h-hurt me.I only did it for protection."

"You expect me to believe that?Sakura would never do something like that.She's MY girlfriend."Hinata's eyes widened.They had been dating?She fell to her knees.But Sakura had

fought with her because of Sasuke.Then it hit her.Sakura didn't love him.She did it only to impress Sasuke.

"Naruto."She stood up grogally."You may not want to hear this,but she doesn't love you.She's doing it to get attention from Sasu-"

"SHUT UP!Sakura does love me and I love her!"He walked over to Hinata and threw her to the ground.He snapped back into reality."Oh my god.Hinata I-"He went to touch her

arm but she flinched.Her eyes full of fear and tears."I'm sorry."He knew he had screwed things up for good."Goodbye."He picked Sakura up bridal style,whom had been awake the

whole time.Inwardly she snickered.Sakura had known that she liked Naruto and to see him hurt her like that was priceless.Unfortunately for Sakura(not like i care.i hate her and

want her to burn in hell),one of those snickers were out loud."Sakura?"She gasped."Why were you giggling?"She stuttered as she tried to come up with an excuse.And like

Naruto,he bought it.She let out a sigh of relief.He knew she was lying,but if it was so important as for her to keep it a secret,he thought she should let her be.They walked home in

silence,leaving a crying Hinata alone in the deserted street.

* * *

Sasuke thought he saw Hinata run in this direction.After he heard someone yell shut up,he ran towards that direction.While running,he relized this is where Hinata ran away to(hence

the first sentence)._It never ends.Ugh!No matter how much I run,it seems like this road gets longer faster than I'm running_.He suddenly heard quiet whimpers.He sped up his

pace to see Hinata sobbing her eyes out(if ur far away,sounds arent as loud.dee dee dee).He unconciously kneeled down to her level and wiped her tears away."Shhh.I'm here for

you.Don't cry."Her sobs slowly stopped.She pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to be alone.Please.Don't leave me."He caressed her face.

"I won't ever leave you."She looked up at him.

"R-really?"Her face full of uncertainty,like when a five year old asks if their parents love them.He pushed her away for a moment then drew her back in for a kiss.She resisted at

first,but gave in.They broke away slowly.

"Really."

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter.It took me a while,not to come up with it,but to actually type it.Oh and I hate it when they "gasp for air"after having a kiss.People.It called "breathing through your nose."Yeah.Go check it out sometime.Probably some fluff in the next chapter.I do accept flames only because they tell you how to make the story better.c ya until next time!**


	4. Their future

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**Alrighty.It took my awhile to update 'cause I was on _hiatus_.ha.funny word.Now this story takes place directly after the K-I-S-S-I-N-G.Tee hee.I want to go get a cookie.Be right back.(elevator music plays)Okay I'm back.Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4 

Hinata slowly fell asleep in his arms.Sasuke smiled as he stared at her.He walked towards his house with Hinata on his back.People on the side of the road looked and whispered.Many of which were jealous fangirls but he ignored them.Some were compliments on how cute they looked together.Some of the ahem...nastier comments made Sasuke blush and walk faster.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes.Black met white."Sasuke?What am I doing here?"She groggily stood and walked around."Is this your house?"Sasuke nodded.She looked at the clock hanging on the wall.It was 6pm and the sun was setting."Sasuke-san.I ought to go,but first I'll ake you dinner.I really don't want to hear my dad now.He's probably drunk in his room and forgot he even has kids." 

"Alright.The cookware is over here.The ingredients are in the fridge and cabnets.Good luck.I haven't used that stove in years."Hinata just looked at him.

"Where do you cook your food?"

"I don't.I go out to eat."Hinata gasped then looked at him sternly.It somewhat frightened him."Then I'm going to make you the best dinner ever and clean up your house."Her face returned to normal."Please go sit on the couch while I cook."She rummaged through the cabnets,grabbing all the things she needed.She turned on the gas stove and filled a pot with water.She placed it on the burner.Hinata hummed as she cooked.She carefully chopped some spinach and took out some seaweed and placed it into the pot.She also added some spices and tofu.Hinata put the pot on a cool burner and moved on to the next task.She put some rice into a rice cooker and added soy sauce,egg,peas,onions,and a secret sauce.She let it cook for a while as she found some freash steak and sliced it into small bites.She cooked them and added soy sauce.After she stir fried the vegetables and turned everything off.She brought the food to the table and mentioned Sauke to come sit with her.

"Itadakimasu!"They both said in unison(itadakimasu is grace in japanese).On the table there was miso soup,fried rice,Steak bits with a secret sauce on the side and stirfried vegetables.Sasuke was the first to try.His eyes widened.

"This...it's really good.It tastes like japanese steakhouse(where do you think I got the list from?;P).Do you always cook like this?"Hinata nodded her head.

"Especially if someone I care for wants me to."Sasuke blushed slightly and took a sip of miso soup.

"Hey.Do you have I.M.?"Hinata looked at him(like she wasn't already).

"Do I have what?"

"I.M.It stands for instant message.You use it on the computer."

"Oh.That's right.I heard Ino talk about that last week.I decided to get an account but I don't use it.I don't know who anyone is."

"Well I am raven321.What are you?"

"Umm..."She struggled to remember it."I think whiteeyes100."

"Cool.I'll see you on there sometime."

Hinata looked at her watch."Oh shit.I'm sorry Sasuke.I have to go.Hanabi will tell on me if I'm not home by 8.I'll see you online as soon as I get home!"She ran out of his house and towards hers.Sasuke wanted to thank her,but she was already gone.He went to his computer and went to I.M.

* * *

**I'm sorry.It's another short chapter.I'm going to have the chat in the next chapter and it's gonna be pretty long.It'll be worth it.I want to know if there should be hardcore flirting or pure fluff.Now I want 5 more reviews and I'm not updating 'til I get them!XD**


	5. Their meeting

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**How ya doin'?I'm tryin' to make longer chapters,so...here we go!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 

**raven321:**r u on?

**whiteeyes100:**yeah...i wonder what everyone will think when they find out we're together do u think they'll (a/n if it doesn't show up its at symbol underscore at symbol)?

**raven321**:no they won't...yeah.pretty much.

**whiteeyes100**:...

**raven321:**whats wrong?

**whiteeyes100:**sakura-san...nvr mind.

**raven321:**what is it?if she did something 2 u i'll kick her ass.teammate or not.

**whiteeyes100:**DONT!i dont want something bad to happen because of me.

**raven321:**fine.i promise not to do anything as long as u tell me what happened.

And she told.And told.AND told.

**raven321:**WTF!!!???

**whiteeyes100:**i need 2 take a shower.

**whiteeyes100 has exited**

**raven321:**damnit.

**raven321 has exited**

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty.This isnt it but I like talking in the middle of the story.Its like being a commercial that everyone hates but watches anyways.R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata entered the bathroom and striped of her clothes._I hope Sasuke doesn't do anything too rash.I personallly don't even want him to talk to Sakura or Naruto,but..._Hinata grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto her head.She scrubbed,but the pressure weakened as she was lost in her thoughts._..I know he's going to anyways_.She sat on the floor of the tub,letting the water pound on her back.

"Hinata.You've been in there for an hour.Are you done yet?"Neji said as he walked in.Hinata peeked her head out through the curtain.

"Go away you, peverted nii-san!!!"Hinata screamed as she threw her clothes at his head.He fell through the doorway and the door shut.Hinata realized she needed her clothes and put on a towel.She ran out of the bathroom and picked her clothes up off of Neji's face."I need those nii-san.I don't think they'll fit you."She ran back into the bathroom to finish her shower.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a tanktop and booty shorts(bedtime and summer).She had her hair wrapped in a towel-turban on her head. "Ahh.Nice bath." She was just about to get into bed when she looked at the window.

"Yo."

"Sasuke!"She whisper yelled."What are you doing here?"

"Well.You left on the internet so I decided to drop by."Hinata smacked him upside the head(the playful way).

"What the hell?What if someone catches you here?We'll both get in trouble.Not just 'I hit Sakura' I mean 'I just murdered that biatch known as Sakura haruno that I tore limb from limb.'(sorry.i wanted to say it.)"Sasuke just stared at her.For a long time.

"Well then.I guess I'll see you tomorrow."He ran away quickly.

"Hinata-sama!Is someone in here?!"Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the room.

"N-no one nii-san."Hinata said slightly franticly.

* * *

**Hey.I know it's _still_ not very long,but I don't need you to point that out.I've gotten plenty of reviews about it.**


	6. Their competition

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**Well,because all of my chapters are pretty short,I am going to try to update every day until I go either completly insane or I am done with it.I just found out that alerting is a good thing.U.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

Hinata woke up at about 7:30.She never was a morning person,but got up anyways.She got dressed slowly and brushed her hair.Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and smiled._I'm going on a date with the heartthrob of Konoha and I might be able to be his girlfriend._She giggled then walked out the door quietly,trying not to wake anyone up.She left a note on the kitchen counter.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.He peered through the peephole to make sure it wasn't Suckura or Narutard.Sasuke opened the door and saw Hinata wearing a tank top with little bows on the straps(One on each side) and a long flowing skirt that fit her perfectly."You..um..look nice."Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Oh ho,are you getting nervous?_The _great Uchiha is getting nervous around me."She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek."Well I think it's cute."And she walked out of the doorway."Well.Aren't cha coming?"

"Where to?"He asked dumbly."Sorry.I space out a lot.I know where we are going."He did this weird nervous giggle/chuckle/???.Hinata pulled his wrist and they started off to their date.

"Wow this is beautiful Sasuke!"Hinata said as she looked over Konoha."Hey!I can see your house.And mine,too!I didn't know we lived so close."They were perched high on top of the Hokages,looking down on Konoha.

"Neither did I."Sasuke said.He just stared at Hinata while she continued to look out over Konoha."Hinata..."

"Yes Sasuke,what is-"He muffled her with his mouth.She was startled at first,but gave in.They didn't know how long they stayed like that,but there was one thing.By the time they broke away,the sun was setting."I had a really good time."Sasuke walked her home.Neither said a word.They finally arrived.Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too,hime."HInata blushed and walked into the house.

* * *

**A/n-Nope.not done yet.i have to do the next part with suckura and the narutard interfering.R&R!!

* * *

**Unfortunatly,Hinata and Sasuke weren't the only ones on the Hokage heads.Naruto and Sakura were there also. 

f.b.

_"Where to?"He asked dumbly"Sorry.I space out a lot."He did this weird nervous giggle/chuckle/???._

_Meanwhile Sakura was in the bushes next to Sasuke's house and heard every word they said."Okay.Date.3pm.Hokage Heads.Alright."She whispered as she wrote them down on a notepad.'Now all I have to do is get Naruto to take me out on a date there at the same time.He'll flip a lid when he see's them together.'She planned all night then came up with the obvious one.Just "coincidentally" see them together and have Naruto question them.Sakura fell asleep._

_end f.b._

Sakura and Naruto walked over to Sasuke,who was sitting on the bench in the park."What do you want dobe."Sasuke said coolly.Naruto was about to 'splode and Sakura barely kept her swoon in her.

"I saw you and Hinata up on the Hokage heads yesterday.What the hell was that all about?!"Sasuke was furious.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?!All you did was hurt her when she was trying to tell you the truth about Suckura over here."

"Don't call my girlfriend that."Sasuke was about to rip his head off.Not just because of what he had done to Hinata before but because he was stupid enough to believe Sakura.

"Well whoop-dee-frickin'-doo.I don't give a f(parents are home.)if you don't want me to be mean to her but I honestly got to say out of all the retards(may be offensive and if it is,sorry.)I know..."Sasuke put his hand up like a vertical scale."..you really topped all of them.You should thank Hinata.She is the only thing keeping me from killing both of you this instant."He turned around and walked away.Naruto just stood there astonished.Sakura felt a little bad.And Hinata was home,asleep having a nightmare.

* * *

**Roar.Cat fight!Actually cause they're guys,more like dog fight but w/e.I'Don't forget to going to make next chapter her nightmare and her fears about everything that is going on.Don't forget to give me ideas and reviews since I love 'em both!**


	7. Their nightmare

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**Again,not everyday,but I have an excuse.I'm forced to enter the science fair and it's due Monday.I had to work on it all week.At least if I place,my mom will get me a wii!XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 

Hinata layed in her bed.Panting.She had just awoke for the third time that night._It's the same dream._She sat up and put her hand on her forehead._That one..._

f.b. into her dream

_"Sasuke?!Where are you?"Hinata was alone in a white room.She saw what looked like Sasuke in front of her.She ran to hug him."Sasuke!I thought you were-"He shoved her to the ground._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"His eyes were covered by his bangs.Hinata just sat there crying."ANSWER ME,DAMMIT!"He slapped her to the side._

_"S-s-sasuke.Please,s-stop."She whispered.He grabbed her by the hair,making her stand.She looked at him,tears flooding from her eyes.She gasped.His eyes.They were crystal blue.Just like Naruto's.He punched her in her stomach.Then-_

Hinata's eyes began to tear up.She didn't want to remember.Yes.She wanted to forget everything.No.I lied.She wanted to remember one thing.Sasuke.The one thing that let her continue her life.If it weren't from him,she probably would have killed herself after Naruto hit her like that."Hinata."She sprung around.She ran towards the voice,stumbling multiple times.She cried.

"I'm glad.So glad I have you."He held her tight,though he was a little startled.She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**Time for the commercial!I'm overly excited because only boring people** **say they're bored.Also,from now on,I'm going to replace the word "hate" with "strongly dislike".

* * *

**They stood like that for several minutes.Eventually,Hinata mentioned to him that she was tired.He layed her down onto the bed and was about to exit the room."No.Please don't go."He turned around and walked towards her bed.He climbed underneath the covers next to her.They cuddled for the rest of the night and part of the day. 

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes."Hn.Good morning Hinata."She looked up at him.

"Good afternoon,Sasuke."She giggled as he jumped out of bed to look at the clock.His foot was caught on the sheets and he tripped.The clock landed on his head.Sure enough it said 1:32."You like to sleep in,huh?Have you been getting enough sleep?"She had a joking smirk on her face.He stood up and looked at her.

"Yes and no.I hate the mornings."Sasuke headed for the bathroom."Mind if I take a shower?"A slight blush appeared on Hinata's face.

"N-n-no.Not a-at all!"Her hands were waving furiously.He laughed and covered his mouth immediatly afterwards._That's the first time since my parents died I've laughed._He quickly went into the athroom and shut the door."Oh,well.Guess I'll start breakfast."

Sasuke turned the water on and stripped.He stepped into the shower.It was cold.Just how he liked it._What happened back there.I mean,it was funny,but even when Naruto had multiply fallen into the same trap,in the same place I didn't laugh and that was hilarious.Maye because it wasn't just funny.Mabye it was..._He thought for a the conditioner into his hair with his fingers,he froze._It was cute...and I loved the way she did it.NO.Not the way she did it._He rinsed off and dressed.He then walked out of the bathroom with his hair soaked(a/n hott!)."Sasuke!Breakfast is ready."He sat down at the set table as she brought over the food.

"I love her."He whispered softly.

* * *

**Super kawaii!For the guys,that last section was probably disturbing.As for the girls, _HOTT!!!_I luv Sasuke,but I'm not a fangirl.Fangirls are assholes.No offense to the fangirls in the crowd.Fyi i'm a fan_gal_.**


	8. EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS AN!

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**Alright.(This is only for the authors listed below.)This author's note is dedicated to Just...not impressed** **and The Person Who Thinks You Suck.Yeah.Go ahead and look at their reviews.I don't care if you give flames,but at least make them nice.Now I'm DEFINATLY(I don't care if I didn't spell it right.)not going to follow the advice now.Here's a clue for ya.**

**KISS MY ASS! **

**I don't need to know that "you need to put spaces in between sentences" or "I can't believe you got more than 6 reviews."I think you two are serious bitches.My god.I choose to write like this.Don't yell at me because I didn't add a stupid little space.GET OVER IT.**

**Also,I would like for people to tell me what they like about my story or what they don't like.I don't care if you flame me,but not like that!That is ridiculous.**

**Thank you,**

**Kaiyuri**


	9. Their moment

Once Upon A Night

* * *

**Alright.I know I may have lost it at the a/n,but I think they diserved it.No one can post anonymous messages now and that's pretty much it.Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8+9(to make things even)

* * *

Previously: 

_"I love her."Sasuke whispered._

_

* * *

_"Pardon Sasuke-kun?I couldn't quite hear you."Sasuke did not answer.Not because he ignored her,but because he couldn't hear her.He was too deep in his own thoughts.Since when have I l-l-loved her?It was a mystery even to the Uchiha protedgy.Hinata sat down with a worried expression on her face.He was staring into space,not touching the food,not speaking,not even blinking."Sasuke-kun?"He didn't budge."Sasuke-kun?"She said a little louder."Sasuke?!"She shook him.Sasuke snapped back into reality. "Pardon Sasuke-kun?I couldn't quite hear you."Sasuke did not answer.Not because he ignored her,but because he couldn't hear her.He was too deep in his own thoughts.It was a mystery even to the Uchiha protedgy.Hinata sat down with a worried expression on her face.He was staring into space,not touching the food,not speaking,not even blinking."Sasuke-kun?"He didn't budge."Sasuke-kun?"She said a little louder."Sasuke?!"She shook him.Sasuke snapped back into reality. "Pardon Sasuke-kun?I couldn't quite hear you."Sasuke did not answer.Not because he ignored her,but because he couldn't hear her.He was too deep in his own thoughts.It was a mystery even to the Uchiha protedgy.Hinata sat down with a worried expression on her face.He was staring into space,not touching the food,not speaking,not even blinking."Sasuke-kun?"He didn't budge."Sasuke-kun?"She said a little louder."Sasuke?!"She shook him.Sasuke snapped back into reality. 

"Oh.Sorry,Hinata-chan.I was just..."He glanced at the food and poked it with a chopstick,"..was thinking about things."

"Oh.That's all."Hinata looked away and sighed supposivly sadly."Thank god.I thought you were ill or something on long those lines."She smiled.His heart began to race.

Throughout the whole breakfast,Hinata kept trying to engage Sasuke into conversation.He kept his replys short.

After breakfast they went out to train.Sasuke tried to perfect his high class maneuver,while Hinata just watched in awe.About three hours later they ate some lunch high up in the trees.It contained four onigiri(riceballs) and some mini dumplings on the side."Sasuke..."

"Hn?"Sasuke asked in monotone.

"Did I do something wrong?"He nearly choked on the onigiri.He had been ignoring her and she thought it was her fault."It's just that,you haven't seemed to be talking to me lately.At least,not like usual."She stared down at her half eaten riceball."Whatever I did,I'm sorry that I did it-"

"Don't apologize for something you did not do.I was deep in my own thoughts.You didn't do anything wrong."He smiled at her.Not a smirk.A smile.The ones he used to give all the time before his parents died.The ones he used to give before heis brother betrayed him.The ones he never gave to anyone else outside his clan...until he met her.

Hinata felt happy.Not giddy,happy.She was relieved that Sasuke wasn't mad at her."So then.If you were thinking,there must have been something you were thinking about.What was it."

Sasuke blushed slightly as he remembered,but it went as quickly as it came.He looked at the sky."I'll tell you when the time is right.Who knows?Maybe it will be later this evening."HInata pouted.

"Please!!!I won't tell anyone."She gave him puppydog eyes.Sasuke made sure no one was around and then wagged his finger.

"Nope.You will just have to learn to be paitient."Hinata at first was disappointed,but then started to laugh.

"Fine,but you won't get to hear my secret until you tell me yours."Sasuke grabbed her hand gently.

"It's a deal then."Hinata nodded and watched the sunset with Sasuke.

* * *

**Intermission!!!I just went to stomp today and we got front row seats!XDIt was really loud,but oh so fun.I bet you're dying to know what Hinata's secret is,but you'll have to wait until the end.;P

* * *

**Hinata snuggled up in Sasuke's arms as the laid down on the hill near his house.She had fallen asleep on his lap a long time ago,but he didn't want to wake.Actually more like he didn't want her to leave.He lifted her up bridal style and carried her towards the Hyuuga Manor. 

Sasuke felt a drop on his nose and looked up.Clouds had started to form over head.It was going to rain hard soon.Instead of taking her to the manor,he took her to his own house,to get her out of the rain.

Hinata's eyes opened slowly,expecting to see her lavender shaded room,but she didn't.She saw black walls decorated with various weapons.She then looked at the wall above her.It was the Uchiha fan.Her face went pale._What will father do when he finds out that I didn't come home last night,nonetheless spend it at Sasuke-kun's._Her leg bumped into something as she was trying to get out of bed.Hinata looked over to see Sasuke,with a sleeping face like a child.Hinata sighed dreamily she gave him a peck on the cheek.His eyes opened."Sorry to wake you,but I have to go home before everyone wakes up or I'll be in trouble.Hinata could see the disappointment in his eyes."Maybe we can spend some time together later."He perked up a bit,but when she went to leave he grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"She nodded and he gave her a romantic kiss."I was thinking about how much I love you."Hinata gasped happily.

"My secret is..."She returned the favor."...I love you,too."

* * *

**How cute.They love each other.And not just because I made them.They love each other in the show,too.They just don't know it yet.R&R**


	10. Their bump in the road

Once Upon A Night**

* * *

**

**Hi ya'll!I have an anouncement.Grabbes speaker phone thingyNo matter what people write in reviews,I shall continue this story until I claim it is finished.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,**

**but I do own Sasuke!hugges Sasuke**

**Sasuke:Get off me bitch!!**

**Me:You're mine whether you like it or not.Now,get over hear or I'll lock you in a room with Sakura and Ino for a week.**

**Sasuke:Noooo!Anything but that!**

**Me:Alrighty.Story time!!Tally ho,Sasuke.**

**...I said move you fuckin' horse!**

**Sasuke:Neigh.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 

Hinata was sitting alone in her room. She was curled up in a ball, laying on her mattress. It had been a week since Sasuke left for a mission in the water country and HInata wasn't dealing with the loneliness well. She had not left her room except for training and eating. No one in the Hyuuga household really cared because, well, they just didn't care. Hinata wiped her tears away and smiled slightly to herself_. At least he's coming home tomorrow. I can't wait_. She picked herself up and started cleaning her room.

* * *

Sasuke jumped to the next branch. He had been running for hours. While he was jumping, Sasuke's mind roamed free. He thought about the first time he met Hinata. About what she was doing. About what would happen when he returned to Konoha.

A rain village spy ninja was following him, but Sasuke was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. They continued on like that until Sasuke hit the borders of the mountains. The ninja then attacked.

A shurikin was thrown! Blood was spilled all over Sasuke's shoulder. Another! This one hit Sasuke's back. He coughed up red. Sasuke could barely move, but used his fireball jutsu to kill the spy. He collapsed on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

As Hinata stepped out of the bathroom after changing her clothes, Hanabi ran into the room." Hinata! Something's happened! Tsunade wants you to report down at the hospital!" Hanabi's frantic look scared Hinata. She wanted to be anywhere but the hospital. She knew someone was about to die.

* * *

**No. This isn't a short chapter. I need some more time to talk. I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!!!School has been awful.I'm in freakin' seventh grade and I have to take ** **the High School Assesments. Dammit!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata rushed through the hospital doors and past the front desk, not bothering to even find out who it was. She rounded a corner, took the stairs a level up and stopped at room 206. _I have a really bad feeling about this._ She held her breath and walked in.

Tears spilled from Hinata's eyes. She saw Sasuke, bandaged up and on life support. Tubes hung from his body and his face was white." It doesn't look good. His vital signs are normal, but someone found him in the mountains, unconcious. Who knows how long he could have been there." Said Tsunade. Hinata bent down to his side and rested her head on his hand. She cried silently.

People visited everyday, but Hinata was the only person to never leave his side. Hinata didn't notice any of them. She just sat there, crying. The doctors tried to coaxe her into leaving with words, but she blocked them out. The only thing in her head was the sound of Sasuke's voice in her head. Neji came one day to try to get her to come home, but he was ignored.

Sakura had tried to come in everyday, but everytime she tried, guilt had a chokehold on her. _How could I have tried to ruin this? This isn't just a crush like what I have..._

_...it's love._


	11. Their perfect ending

**Once Upon A Night -  
Ugh. It's been such a rough year. I had MSA's and HSA's and History Fair and Science Fair. Although I have all A's, my mom keeps riding me about, "you need to turn in all your work" and "you have to join softball." I don't wanna join freakin' softball...sniff it's been rough. Also truthfully this isn't how I wanted my story to turn out. I wanted fluff and fluff! Oh, well. That's what makes a story a story. Onward we shall go!**

* * *

Hinata looked at the clock near her bedside. 1:32. She had missed practice for the past week due to depression. Sasuke had showed no signs in recovery and the doctors weren''t sure if he was going to wake up, or if it was terminal.

Hinata dragged herself over to her closet. She wore a t-shirt, sweat pants, and her favorite jacket. Hinata closed her eyes as the light from outside blinded her. Sighing, she continued. Walking past the creek where they had met when they were little and past the training site where they shared their first moment. Past the area they were in when they first kissed, and pass his house, which she had not yet entered.

She stopped at the enterance of the hospital. Not even bothering with the counter lady, she slowly made her way to his room. _Sasuke_ she thought...that was all she ever thought nowadays. She opened the door to see Sasuke, laying there. She ran over to him crying. One tear landed on his cheek as she said, "I love you."

* * *

**Duh, duh , dummmmmmm! What's gonna happen? I don't know...actually yes. I do. And you won't be disappointed.****

* * *

**

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened his eyes. Hinata gasped as she collapsed into his arms. At first, he was shocked, but he softed up and smiled. Yes. He truely smiled not out of pity or anything, but out of love.

"I love you, too."

Hinata looked at him in a compassionate way, he leaned forward a little as she moved upward. Their lips met. Never to be seperated again.

* * *

**I'm not thrilled, but content with it. I plan on making another sasuhina story and a yukitohru story so look out for themmwah**


	12. A goodbye from Kaiyuri

**Hooray! I'm soooooo happy now! I finally finished this story. Now I'm off to create another story that'll slowly kill me. XD Make sure to look at them. Also, email me at or talk to me on aim with kaiyuri112. You can request stories and pairings in Naruto or Fruits Basket, but I don't do yaoi! **

**Love,**

**Kaiyuri Takayani 3**


	13. Another AN, please read

Alright, for all of the Once Upon A Night fans I've got a message for you!

Because after rereading the story, I realized that it is poorly written. (Ha. Took me long enough) So, if anyone wants me to rewrite the story, I will. I'm so glad that I got so many reviews even though it was so random. It makes me so happy : )

Also, I'm sure people have noticed that I've basically, well died on here, but I am alive. I've just been having a lot of things going on. My parents got divorced, my bff hated me for a while, and I found out that my crush is a dickhead. I'll update everything when I get the chance.


End file.
